Code Geass: Esile of Reality
by XxMidnightElxX
Summary: Esile West becomes apart of the plot of Code Geass, even though she just wants to enjoy a good book. Join her as she lives through this adventure of death, deceit, and possible love interests.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to make this fanfic for the longest time but have never had the time to do it. And yes, Esile is my name backwards. She's going to be kinda like me but not too much. And she will have a twin sister as well! Now onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Clamp. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Another long day of school has gone by for Esile. She never really interacts with her classmates so she just heads to the library when classes are over.

It's been over three months since Esile has been sucked up into the world of Code Geass. All she remembered was she and her sister were re-watching Code Geass and suddenly she was put here, all dressed up in the Ashford Academy uniform and enrolled. Constantly, Esile pinches herself to see if it's just a dream but always ends up failing. In all honesty, Esile would try becoming friends with the main characters of the show but she just tries and wait for when this "dream" will end.

Esile sighs as she heads off to the library. It's always deserted so she enjoys having this place she calls heaven to herself. Though, the real reason she spends her time in the library is to not be seen by Milly Ashford. She's been trying to hunt down Esile so she can join some stupid club. Esile absolutely hates the rule of mandatory clubs so she just tries to avoid Milly as much as possible. Luckily, Esile is in a different year than Milly so she uses that to her advantage.

As Esile searches for a book to pass the time, she notices C.C. sitting at the table she always reads at. It's at this time when she realizes how much time has really passed. The story is finally moving along. She recalls Prince Clovis has been proclaimed dead, Suzaku was framed for his murder, Lelouch introduced himself as Zero, and now Zero is the most wanted man in the world. She believes it's almost time when Suzaku enrolls in the school.

Finally, Esile settles for a horror mystery book and sits down in her usual place. This was hard for Esile since she could feel C.C.'s gaze on her. Giving up on reading the book, Esile shuts it close and stares at the green-haired girl in front of her. "May I help you?" Esile questioned.

"Whatever do you mean?" C.C. asked back.

"It's terribly rude to stare at a person as they're reading."

"I was simply curious."

"Curious?"

"You seem different. Different from everyone in this school and from anywhere else. I'm just curious... who in the world are you?" Esile couldn't help but smirk. It's the fact that she's not from this world that makes her laugh. "I'm glad I entertain you. Why exactly are you laughing?" Esile stopped herself. She hadn't realized she actually laughed. She debated on whether or not to tell C.C. about herself. In the end she decided to reveal who she really is since this "dream" will eventually come to an end.

"How would you feel if I told you I'm not of this world? Well, it is indeed true. Where I'm from, Britannia doesn't exist. Where Britannia is in my world, is a continent called North America. There are no 'Areas', no huge empire that's conquered a third of the world, and there isn't this huge war going on. Though, there are wars going on in the world which still upsets me. Racism exists, too, but Knightmares don't exist. I believe if you're a Britannian, you'd be called American where I'm from but I'm not completely sure about that."

C.C. was unfazed by all this but she simply replied, "How interesting."

Esile swore she felt her eye twitch. "Interesting? Interesting?! I went on trying my best to explain my world to you and all you have to say is 'interesting?'"

"I am highly curious about your world but now my question is how did you wind up here?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. Another fact about my world is that this world here is this thing called 'anime.'"

"Anime?"

"Yes, anime. It's basically a Japanese animation or cartoon as others would put it. Now if I've answered all your questions, may I please read my book without the discomforting stare?" Esile opened up her book and the next time she looked up, C.C. had left. She sighed and decided to check out the book and read in her dorm which she has to herself since she enrolled so later in the year.

As she left the library, she began thinking about her real world. She wondered if her parents were worried sick about her though they probably would. She also thought about her twin sister, Periel, who would most likely be blaming herself for having Esile disappear. Or maybe, the minute she leaves this place, time will resume back from when she last was there and nothing would have changed.

Her thoughts had taken over all her concentration and she was brought back when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's no problem." Esile looked up to see none other than Lelouch vi Britannia or right now Lelouch Lamperouge. "Aren't you Esile West?" She nodded. "Well you better be careful. Milly is about ready to start putting up wanted posters of you."

"Thanks but you're vice president of the student council. Shouldn't you be helping her?"

"If Milly so badly wants her prey she can get it herself. Well then, I'll be taking my leave." Esile stared back at the raven-head leaving. _**This is actually the first time I've interacted with him.**_ Then again, that will probably be the only time I do. When Lelouch was out of her sight, she continued on and headed to her dorm.

* * *

The next day was an uproar. Suzaku has come to Ashford Academy and everyone in her class was just gossiping or talking shit about him. Esile just stared out the window irritated. Sure, Suzaku wasn't exactly her favorite character in the show, then again no one really was, but that didn't mean she had felt bad about the poor guy. She was already irritated about hearing them while she was watching the show but now she was about ready to hit or punch someone.

Esile was actually half Japanese herself. Her dad was White and her mom was Japanese. She was feeling really sympathetic towards Suzaku, but she couldn't do anything right now. Esile just turned and looked out the window thankful she had the last window seat.

* * *

School ended and once again Esile found C.C. This time, she was actually reading. Esile returned the book she borrowed yesterday, found a new book to read, and went to sit by C.C. The two were reading in peace until C.C. broke the silence. "Tell me what you know."

Esile sighed, she noticed she's been doing that lately. "Didn't I already tell you yesterday."

"I meant what you know about this place."

"I know more than you think."

"I know that. Just what do you know?"

"I don't feel as though I have to answer that. You didn't feel the need to tell anything to Lelouch. Why should I do the same?"

"So, you know about the contract I made with him." Esile nodded trying to read her book. "You should pay attention when others are talking."

"Look, I can't tell you anything. I feel like if I do, I'll end up breaking the continuum of this world. Let's just say I know what happens in the future."

"I guess that information should suffice for now." There was silence between the two as Esile tried to concentrate on her book. "You never did tell me your name."

Esile looked up and answered, "It's Esile West. Satisfied?" C.C. nodded and stood up from her seat and left. Esile was too irritated and gave up on trying to understand what she was reading. She put the book back in its place and left as well.

When she turned at the next corner, she bumped into someone. _**Damn. I really need to pay attention to where I'm going.**_ Esile looked up to see Suzaku. "I'm sorry, Miss. I should have been more careful."

"Oh, it's alright! I was the one spacing out." The two just stood awkwardly there. "So, the famous Honorary Britannian who was accused of Prince Clovis' death, huh? Must be very tough for you. I'm sorry." Suzaku blinked at the girl in front of him. There hasn't been anyone at the school who has tried understanding his situation. He felt somehow happy.

"There's no need for you to apologize. Well, I'll be heading off now. It was nice meeting you..."

She laughed and answered, "Esile. Esile West." She waved and walked away. Suzaku also went on his way unaware of the smile that was placed on his face as thoughts of that interesting girl came to his mind.

* * *

It was night time and Esile started thinking about what has happened in these two days. She has actually interacted with the main three characters of the show. "The Unholy Trinity." Esile said to herself, "I'm pretty sure tomorrow is the cat chase. Maybe I'll help Lelouch. Maybe." And with that she went into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ending it there! This is actually half of what I originally wrote and I'll put the other half in the next chapter! So did ya enjoy it? Please review, follow, or favorite. See you Lovelies in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Second chapter up an' at 'em! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Esile was walking around school during lunch. _**I wonder where Suzaku is. I'm pretty sure now should be about the time when those guys put writings on his Phys Ed clothes and he had to wash it off.**_ She then found him when she heard running water near by. "Suzaku?"

He looked up quickly. "Esile? What are you doing here?"

"I was wandering around, I tend to do that. Anyways, that's really horrible. They have no right to do that to you. Here, wait one moment." Suzaku rose an eyebrow as Esile ran away and came back with some weird chemical.

"Esile, what is that?"

"Okay, just trust me on this." She poured it on the clothes and the words started to fade.

"Wow! That worked so much better than using soap."

"Yeah, I was experimenting one day and this little chemical was the end result and don't worry. I've already tested this on other objects so it's completely safe."

"Thanks, Esile."

"It's nothing. You don't deserve any of this just because you're an Eleven. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Ah, wait! What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just the pleasure of spending time with you." She walked away leaving Suzaku smiling once again. Little did they know that Lelouch had been watching them and he had been grateful for what Esile did for his friend.

* * *

Club activities started and surprise, surprise, Esile was in the library. _**I'm pretty sure the cat hunt should start just about soon. Though, I'm not getting involved since it's Lelouch's problem, not mine.**_ Esile was happily reading her book until C.C. came and grabbed the book out of her hands. "Hey, give that back!"

"I need you to go get it."

"Get what?"

"You should know."

She glared at the green haired girl in front of her as she said, "Alright, I do know. That doesn't mean I'm gonna help you."

"If you know about my contract with Lelouch, I want you to make sure nothing happens to him. That's the only reason why I'm letting you live."

"Letting me live? Look, I just want to get back home."

"And how has that been working for you? You've been here for several months now and you've yet to show any ambition on returning back to where you belong."

"Do you think I would have tried if I knew a solution? I don't even know how I wound up here in the first place!"

"Esile, please just do it." C.C. did look slightly desperate so Esile just groaned, got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go get that stupid helmet. Happy?" Esile answered her irritatedly.

Esile began running towards the clock tower, when Milly made her announcement about the cat hunt and how anyone who captures it will get a kiss from someone on the student council. She laughed remembering how everyone reacted to it. _**I don't care about the kiss. I just want to get the helmet for C.C. Maybe I'll ask for some pizza in return. Wait a minute, am I even going the right direction? Gah! I went the wrong way. I'm already running out breath. Damnit! Why did Peri steal all the athletics from me?**_

She was finally out of breath when she reached the building and walked towards the shadows so no one would know she was here. She could hear Milly's excitement for the cat being captured and Lelouch's slight scream when he was slowly sliding off the building. "Lelouch!" Suzaku screamed. Suddenly, Esile was hit by a wave of worry. She knew everyone would be fine but the fact she was living it made her shaky on the outside. "Are you... okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Lelouch had answered him. Esile sighed once again but out of relief and not irritation. She then heard a clanking sound and looked up to see the helmet falling. Thanks to her fast reactions, she was able to catch it. **_Wasn't this supposed to be caught by something on the roof?_ ** She just shook her head and folded the helmet, putting it in the blazer of her uniform. Esile then joined the crowd in the back.

She saw Suzaku coming out with Arthur in his arms and Shirley, Rivalz and Milly had surrounded the guy. Milly then mentions something about an embarrassing secret.

"So that's it, Madam President?" Lelouch's voice echoed from the building. Lelouch had emerged and looked slightly troubled. Esile smirked knowing she had what he wanted.

Milly pouted. "Aw! After all this time I thought I had some dirt on you!"

Shirley crossed her arms and said, "Yeah. He almost lost cool, for once"

Kallen spoke up. "So uh, do you two know each other, then?" Lelouch and Suzaku were surprised by the question, unsure how to answer.

"Yeah, but, he's an Eleven." Nina said discomfortingly. Esile twitched in irritation. _**I honestly hate how racist she is. Doesn't she know that technically she's the foreigner since this is supposed to be Japan?**_

"No, I just-" Suzaku tried to say.

"He's my friend." Lelouch interrupted him. "Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?" Some people gasped and were shocked but Lelouch continued otherwise. "The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club. Although..." His eyes flickered to Esile and she gulped while he smirked.

Milly gave it some thought then smiled. "Well, you are the vice president. I suppose I can't refuse." Shirley went on her usual overly cheery self and Nunnally called for the two boys to lend her an ear and she kissed the two on the cheek.

"There you go. The reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a real council member!" Esile smiled at how cute and innocent the girl was. The council members, then, began introducing themselves. _**Guess that's my cue to leave.**_ Esile began walking away until-

"Oh, Esile! There you are!" Suzaku had called out to the girl. She twitched in fear and slowly turned her head. Milly put her devilish smile on and Esile tried to make a run for it but failed when Milly had tackled her to the ground. "Huh?"

"Finally! I may not have gotten anything on Lelouch but I did catch my greatest prey!"

"Okay, I surrender! Just let me go!"

"No way! You'll end up running away again if I let you go."

"Madam President, isn't this going too far?" Lelouch had walked over to them and Esile could swear she saw him laughing at her. The other members had joined in as well. Milly finally got up from Esile but still held her very close so she wouldn't run away.

"I'm confused as to what's going on." Suzaku said.

Esile groaned. "I'm the only student at this school who hasn't joined a club and Milly has been hunting me down for several months now. I've been successful in avoiding her, until now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Esile."

Esile smiled reassuringly at him. "It's not your fault. I'm the idiot for sticking around for too long. I knew I shouldn't have left the comfort of the library but the moment I heard 'cat' I just gave in." Esile put her head down in shame. "Alright, so what stupid club do I have to join?"

"I know! Why not let Miss Esile join the student council like Suzaku?" Nunnally suggested.

"Yeah, good thinking! Lil Esile here might not show up at her club, but if she joins the student council-"

"Then we can keep an eye on her!" Rivalz finished for Milly.

"Now that's settled! We have officially two new student council members!" Milly began dragging Esile since there would be a world-wide broadcast of the Emperor himself.

"I have a mind of my own, ya know! Don't I have any say in this?!" Esile complained.

Milly stuck her tongue out and Esile and sang "No~!"

* * *

After the assembly, Esile found C.C. and gave her the helmet. "Here! I hope you know what this has cost me."

"Thank you, Esile. Your services were very much appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't pay cheap. You owe me pizza."

"Esile?" She turned to see Lelouch. "What are you- The helmet!"

Esile immediately closed her eyes. "Please, don't use your Geass on me. I want to keep my memories."

Lelouch became angered. "C.C."

"What? I didn't tell her. She just happens to know about everything that's going on in this world."

"You do?" Esile nodded slowly, fearing what could happen to her.

"I know you and your sister are an exiled Imperial Prince and Princess of Britannia. Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, son and daughter of late Empress Mariane vi Britannia And that you're Zero, the man everyone wants dead or alive. You even have the power called Geass."

Lelouch grabbed the girl and shouted at her, "How do you know all this?!"

Esile, with her eyes closed tight, answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Just tell him Esile. It couldn't hurt you more than it already has." C.C. said unamused.

"Yes, explain."

"Just promise me one thing, don't use your Geass on me." Lelouch thought for a moment and gave her an 'okay.' "I'm not from your world. I know you because you're from this show I watch and I know what happens in your future. I was suddenly brought here one day and I don't know how I'm going to get back to my real world."

"That's imposs-"

"'Say, how should a Britannian, who detests his own country, live his life.' You first said these words when you used your Geass to have those soldiers kill themselves. Am I right?" Esile opened her eyes and looked at Lelouch seriously.

"But how?"

"I explained this. Where I'm from, this place is a show. I know about your past, present, and future."

"If this is all true, I want you to join me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You know too much about me. This way I can keep an eye on you, a very close one at that."

"I don't have a choice on this, do I?" He shook his head. "I swear this is the third time today that I'm forced to agree to something. But fine, I'll join you in making the Black Knights."

"One more thing, don't do that." Esile tilted her head in confusion. "The future is the only hope humans have."

"So, you're not going to ask me about your future, not that I'm against it."

"No, I just want to keep an eye on you, that is all."

"'Kay. Then let me be known as Cerberus, Zero's demonic lapdog."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who don't follow Greek mythology, which I assume is a few, Cerberus is the three-headed dog that guards the Underworld for Hades. So yeah, I didn't realize how long I had actually written until I finished. Now, I must edit my MCL fanfic right now. See you Lovelies in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man, I always forget how serious Code Geass is. I've been watching way too much Code MENT. For those of you who don't watch Code MENT it's an abridged series on YouTube made by purpleeyeswtf. There are currently 16 episodes so go check it out if you'd like! Now please carry on with da story!**

* * *

"Cerberus?" Lelouch asked Esile.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, this place probably doesn't have Greek Mythology. Okay, well back where I'm from Cerberus is the three headed guard dog of the Underworld. But, of course, it's a myth. Anyways, C.C., you owe me some pizza for bringing you this helmet."

"I don't believe we ever made that agreement." She began walking away with the helmet held tight in her hands.

"Hey! You're the reason I had to join the student council! Come he-" She was cut off when Lelouch started dragging her away. "What's the deal?"

"I'll be the one to pay you back. This way, I can learn more about you." He gave her a demonic smirk. "It's my job to take care of my faithful lapdog, after all." Esile gulped knowing this isn't going to end well.

* * *

The two ended up at a nearby café and Esile was in maximum irritation. Lelouch ordered for the two since their waitress seemed terrified of Esile's dark aura. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm 16, have blue eyes, brown hair and wear glasses."

"Other than the obvious sights."

She glared at him and answered him with the truth. "My dad is, I guess here you'd say, a Britannian and my mom is an Eleven. I have a twin sister, Periel. She's younger than me and more outgoing and bold, which I often envy. Growing up, my dad worked overseas and I'd only see him every six months so my sister and I are closer to our mom. I, obviously, enjoy reading and I've been hiding in the library this whole time until C.C. found me. At home, I earned the nickname 'Bookworm' which honestly doesn't bother me as much as it used to and I kinda miss being called it since people would know I love reading."

"Why exactly do you have an obsession over it?"

"In a way, it helps me escape from reality. People always see me as the goody-goody, perfectionist and they have high expectations of me. I'm never able to act as who I am even around my family, except for my sister. We're two halves of a whole, after all."

"You seem close to her. Tell me about..."

Esile smiled at him. No one ever remembers her sister's name. "Periel. We're identical but of course two different people. Others like her more since she gives off this friendly vibe. She has a thing for acting and I do have to say it's really good and I'm not saying that 'cause I'm her sister. But what I envy the most about her is how she's loved for who she is. Although we fight a lot, I love her and I'd choose her over anyone. I guess I just really miss her is all."

"Esile..." She then felt his hand by her eyes. "You don't have to continue on, seeing as though you're about to cry."

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes as she realized she had indeed teared up a bit. "Thanks for the warning." **_Why did I tear up in front of Lelouch? I need to keep my emotions stabilized._ ** Their waitress came back and Esile noticed Lelouch ordered himself coffee and some biscottis and for her a lemon blueberry pound cake with Earl Grey Tea. "How'd you know I like these two?"

 _"_ Don't you have the answer to that?" Esile mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten that Lelouch is the master of reading people. She just picked up her tea and started sipping away the refreshing beverage.

"Sir, is that all you and your girlfriend will be wanting?"

Esile nearly choked on her tea. "He's not my boyfriend! We're merely just friends!"

"No, that will be all." The waitress dismissed herself and Lelouch just smirked at the girl sitting in front of him even more. "So, it's been confirmed we're friends?"

She then realized what she had to say in the heat of the moment. "Shut up. I don't even know if that's what you'd call us. We haven't talked to each other at all until yesterday and now I'm suddenly working under you. Our relationship is complicated."

"Oh, so now we have a relationship."

She glared at him as she sliced herself a piece of her cake. "Just drink your coffee." The two ate and drank in silence. When both finished, Lelouch payed for their snack and the two went back to the school.

"So any ideas on my alter ego 'cause all I have is my name." Esile spoke blandly. "Wait, how about me being a guy? It's less likely for people to find out it's me. Oh, and maybe having my right hand loosely bandaged, I'd also love to wear a white button up shirt with of course a classic black tie, maybe alongside a fairly long over coat, and to finish it off some loose black pants held with a belt. Think you can cover all that?"

Lelouch smiled, amused by her words. "You certainly have the imagination. I assume it's from all the books you read."

"Hey, what can I say? It just happens. That and I write sometimes." She whispered that last part to herself. "I guess I best be off to my dorm." She started walking away until-

"Esile." She turned to look at Lelouch and he had a soft smile planted on his face. "Thank you for sharing some personal information."

Esile was shocked at first but she ended up smiling. "No prob. I _am_ supposed to be your faithful lapdog. See you tomorrow, Lelouch."

"See you tomorrow, Esile." Lelouch's smiled faded away as he began thinking about Nunnally and the day his father had sent them over to Japan just to be used as tools. He headed over to his and Nunnally's place as his thoughts became dark.

* * *

Esile found it terribly awkward the next day. She was helping Kallen and Shirley with Arthur's welcome for the cat festival and she knew Shirley would let her imagination run wild between what happened Kallen and Lelouch.

"Say, can I ask you something important, Esile?"

"Huh?" _**Isn't she supposed to be asking Kallen?**_ "Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you hiding something from us? If it's something too personal..." Esile gave it some thought. **I _'m pretty sure this is part when Shirley gets upset with Kallen since she thought she saw them kiss. Unless..._**

"Oh, did you happen to see Lelouch and I together? Well, he simply brought me to a café since he owed me for doing him a favor. Really, nothing happened."

"Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Woah, cool it, Shirley! I promise, sure we had a little chat but there seriously wasn't anything happening between us!"

"Then, why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm just trying to tell you nothing happened."

"Shirley, you really need to calm down." Kallen tried smoothing things over but it just ended up getting worse.

"What about you, Kallen? The other day, I saw you outside with Lulu!"

"Ah, no, no, no, no, that was all his doing!"

"His doing?!" _**Shirley, you and your active imagination. It's best if i just tune them out, eventually Kallen will get fed up and leave.**_

"Lelouch?" Esile's attention sprang up since Suzaku was finally here. _**Thank, God. I didn't think that would ever end.**_

"Anyways, that's how it." Then, Kallen left. Suzaku came in and Esile waved to him.

"Um, where's Lelouch?"

"I don't know where he is, and I don't give a damn!" Suzaku's face was shocked and confused.

"Oh, Shirley. There are other fish besides Lelouch, ya know." Esile said as she started patting her on the back.

"What exactly is going on?"

She smiled at Suzaku. "Well, Shirley here was getting upset since she thought her precious Lulu was being stolen from her."

"Esile!" Shirley screamed at her but she pressed on otherwise.

"She apparently saw Lelouch and Kallen together and immediately thought the two were going out. Then yesterday, she saw Lelouch take, or should I say drag, me over to a café since I did him a favor."

"Wait, you did something for me but you didn't let me pay you back."

Esile sweatdrop a bit remembering how she helped Suzaku. "That was different. I was forced to do it and with you, I volunteered. Shirley, you should sit down and rest. Suzaku and I will handle the rest."

Shirley did so and she asked Suzaku how he and Lelouch met and how they were friends. Suzaku explained the story, excluding the fact that Lelouch and Nunnally were royalty. He asked her how she knew Lelouch. Shirley told the story about how she disliked him at first, as well. Until one day, she saw him help out the elder couple whose car was rear ended by another car and how the owner of the other car was blaming the two. Shirley began wondering about Lelouch and in the process-

"You fell in love with him." Esile and Suzaku said simultaneously.

Shirley blushed a bit. "You think that's what this is. Maybe, you're right. Esile, I'm really sorry. The way you and Kallen were acting seemed you two were only doing that in order to fool me."

Esile just shook her head. "No, it's okay. I've only talked with Lelouch a few times. That's not enough for me to fall for the guy. Besides, it's clearly obvious you have feelings for him so I wouldn't do that to you. We're friends now, right?" Shirley smiled and nodded. Esile looked at Suzaku who was now at the phone. "Suzaku, by any chance are you calling Lelouch?"

He nodded. "In this particular situation, it's best to simply ask him directly. On your behalf, I can ask him how he feels about you." Esile cringed holding in her laugh. This was one of her favorite parts of the show.

Shirley was red again and she practically screamed at him. Esile stood back enjoying the show. _**Suzaku, you really are too innocent for your own good and Shirley, you seriously need to take a chill pill. Although they are highly annoying at times, watching them in real life is quite amusing.**_ The two began fighting over the phone until they lost their balance and fell to the floor with Arthur falling as well. Suzaku was on top of Shirley and the two were blushing since their faces were close to one another. Arthur bit Suzaku's hand and Esile couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing. "Since you seem to be well amused, could you help me, Esile?"

Esile was trying to retain her breathing. "Okay... just... wait." She said inbetween laughs. She grabbed Arthur and picked him up. "Come here. You don't want to eat Suzaku. He doesn't taste delicious, Arthur. Well, since your fun is over, can we continue on with our student council work?" The two got up and nodded.

* * *

Club activities were over for the day and Esile couldn't be more happier. "God, I wish I could just go back in time so I wouldn't have to be doing student council work."

Shirley laughed. "It's really not all that bad. It was my fault you didn't enjoy yourself."

"What did I say? I forgive you so let's just move on and forget."

"I know, the president, Nina and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday. Wanna join us? Your free to come, too, Suzaku."

Suzaku answered first. "Sorry, I have to work that day."

"You do? Too bad, but I guess that can't be helped then. Can you, Esile?"

 ** _That's the day the Black Knights make their appearance and I have to be Zero's lapdog._ ** "No, I have homework to do and I planned on making it a day for me to read as well considering the fact I can't just stay in the library anymore. But thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow, Shirley." Shirley waved goodbye to the two and when she was out of sight, Suzaku grabbed ahold of Esile's hand and started dragging her away. "Suzaku! What's the deal?"

"It still bothers me that I wasn't able to pay you back for helping me with my Phys Ed clothes. So, I'll take you out for dinner." He was really adamant about taking her and she felt like she hurt his pride. She just laughed to herself.

* * *

Suzaku had taken them to a little pizzeria close by. "I know it's nothing fancy but-"

"But it's sweet. Thanks I was really craving some pizza. On the other hand, I feel bad."

"You didn't feel bad when Lelouch paid you back. Anyways, you can choose the pizza."

"Okay, let's see... Oh! They have chicken alfredo pizza. It's my absolute favorite but only if it's thin crust. I can't stand deep dish."

"Alright." Their waiter came and Suzaku gave him their order.

"I'd also like some ice tea, please." He nodded and took their menus.

"So, tell me about yourself, Esile."

Her eyes widened. "Like what?" She tried saying without a hint of fear.

"Like the basics. Or how about we start with why you came to Area 11. I heard you recently came here about three months ago." _**Crap! What should I tell him? I can't just flat out say I'm not from here entirely. He'd think I'm joking and press me on further.**_ "Esile?"

"Uh, well..." _**I guess lying and making up a tragic backstory is the only way.**_ "I'm actually a Britannian-Eleven half breed. My mom is the Eleven while my dad is the Britannian. My mother moved to the homeland when she was four, she met my dad when they were 20 and they got married three years later and had my twin sister and me. Though, my mom died when I was only eight, and I miss her terribly. Then, my dad remarried this racist woman half a year ago. She couldn't stand the fact that her two new step daughters were half breeds and demanded one of us go to Area 11. My dad, being blinded by love, agreed with her and he sent me here."

"Is that why you don't like interacting with anyone at school?" She simply nodded. "I'm sorry, Esile. I didn't know I touched a sensitive topic."

"It's all in the past now. The only one I really miss is my sister. She hasn't really sent me any letters probably 'cause of my step mom and I don't want to inconvenience her by sending one."

"What's she like?"

"Well, she's a lot more outgoing and social than me. She's taller than me by two centimeters but I'm older by three minutes. She prefers contacts whereas me, well you can see that. As for her face, it's identical to mine so that shouldn't be too hard to imagine. We both like dark colors, preferably blue and green. She likes acting and is amazing at it. Oh and before I forget, her name is Periel."

"Periel?"

"Mix of Peridot and Angel. Take 'peri' and 'el' and bam! Periel." Suzaku laughed and Esile joined in on the action.

After a while, their waiter came with their pizza. "Is there anything else you and your girlfriend will be needing?"

"He's just my friend!" Esile defended and Suzaku just shook his head dismissing the waiter. "Sorry, Lelouch's and my waitress yesterday thought we were a couple as well."

"It's okay." The two began to dig in, mostly Esile. "This really is good, Esile."

"See! I don't really like the taste of tomato sauce but alfredo sauce, with white chicken and mozzarella cheese plus the thin crust, perfect blend altogether." Suzaku was just happily staring at her and she was confused. "What?"

"Your smile is really nice. You seem more alive when you smile."

Esile just blushed while she put her attention to her slice of pizza. "Come on, just eat."

The two finished their dinner and headed over to the school dorms. "Thanks for taking me out, Suzaku, but like I said, it wasn't necessary."

"I know but it was mostly for me." Esile tilted her head to the side to show her confusion. "I wanted to spend more time with you and get to you a little better. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "No problem it's actually a little flattering. No one ever tries getting to know me. Anyways, good night." She headed inside the girl's dorms.

"Sweet dreams, Esile."

* * *

Esile arrived to her room, feeling very drowsy. She got out her keys and opened her door, to find C.C. and Lelouch inside. C.C. was lying on her bed while Lelouch sat her desk. "What the- Why are you two here?!" She said in a whisper shout.

C.C. talked first. "So you really do have this room all to yourself. Quite convenient, I'd have to say."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Lelouch stood up and walked up to Esile with some clothes by the looks of it. "Here. I came to deliver your Cerberus costume."

"In person? How'd you even get in- wait, Geass."

Lelouch nodded and continued. "I also added a medical patch along with it. That way, there'll be even less of chance of people finding out it's you." Esile just sighed. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Suzaku took me out for pizza. He wanted to thank me for helping him with his Phys Ed clothes."

"Oh, really?" He looked a little upset which confused Esile but she just pushed it aside. "That's all, I suppose. C.C., let's go." But the green haired girl had fallen asleep on Esile's bed making her furious.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was hella long. Nothing really interesting happened, this is basically a filler for getting to know things about Esile, sorry. Oh and some more info about Esile is her b-day is June 5, so she's a Gemini. The way you pronounce her name is like s and il put together you following? She's the same height as Euphie (172 cm/ 5' 8"). Well, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and don't hesitate to review about your opinions, good or bad. Please, also feel free to follow or favorite as well! See you Lovelies next time on Code Geass: Esile of Reality.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I just finished planning out how the first season is gonna play out and now I have to start planning out for the second one. Just fucking fantastic but I was the one who signed up for this. Now please read and enjoy!**

 **(A little side note: I forgot to add a little minor part in the end of the previous chapter so I'm just gonna add it here.)**

"Ugh! This girl, I swear!" Esile exclaimed.

"Oh, that reminds me, here." Lelouch handed her a phone. "You probably don't have one of these. Maybe you did back at home but you don't have a phone that was created here."

"Oh, thanks. I never gave that a thought."

"Well, since C.C. is already asleep, you're in charge of her. Goodnight." He left her room making her even angrier.

 **~Now back to the real chapter~**

It was an understatement to say Esile was furious. She absolutely detested wearing a wig since it was itching her and the contacts she was wearing made her eyes feel irritated. Currently, she and Lelouch were sitting on the j-shaped couch with her on his left. The sound of the door opening was heard and Esile just smirked. _**Let's get this show on the road.**_

Lelouch noticed their hesitation and so he said, "What are you waiting for? Come in." Ohgi was the first to enter. "As of now, this place will be our hideout."

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea." Ohgi explained. It was at this point where Esile decided to tune them out. Even when the news about the hotel hijacking went on, she just yawned.

"Cerberus, make use of yourself and help them with the boxes." Lelouch said.

"Why? I'm rather tired, can't I just sleep?" Although he was wearing his mask, Esile could feel his glare. "Alright, Master Zero." She stood up and started helping the others.

They all just stared at her when they noticed her presence. "Who are you?" Kallen asked. "Are you Zero's right hand man?"

"If you want to put it that way you can." She replied.

"That is Cerberus. My faithful lapdog. Although he does what he wants, I know he will always remain loyal to me." Lelouch told them.

"What happened to your eye?" Tamaki asked.

"This? Let's just say it was a simple sacrifice." Esile smiled demonically. She could feel Lelouch laugh at what she said when he went over to his laptop to check the news.

"How did you and Zero meet?" One of them asked.

"God, you're all annoying. Can't you stop with the questions?" They glared at her and she sighed. "Okay, I used to live in the homeland but I was immediately hated once they found out I was a Britannian-Japanese half breed. Zero found me and asked me to help him. I was supposed to be with him when he saved Suzaku Kurugi but I didn't feel like doing so. Now, Zero forced me to make an appearance so here we are now. Isn't that right, Zero?" Lelouch turned his head and nodded, probably smiling, and turned back to his laptop. He had told her to tell that lie if they ever pressed her about her background. "Well, do you all want my help or not? 'Cause I couldn't care less if you trust me or not." They looked hesitant at first but just agreed.

"If Zero approves of you, then we'll just have to, too." Kallen explained. She smirked and went and started picking up boxes, humming while doing it.

After a bit of tuning out and humming, Esile heard, "What we are... What we're trying to be... Are knights for justice!"

Esile smirked. "Always one for the dramatic now are we?" She just shook her head as she continued with helping out.

* * *

When they were all dressed up in their Black Knights uniforms, they went off in the van that Lelouch had stolen from the media. He told them that they were going to pay a visit to Cornelia and the military. Esile and him were standing on top of the van while the others were inside.

They arrived at their destination and the lights flickered on them one by one making Esile squint at the sudden brightness. "We confirm, it's Zero and someone right by his side. Should we open fire?"

"No, just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded." After that little conversation, the van continued on.

Once again, Esile made the decision of tuning out her surroundings and just closed her eye. _**This really is going to be boring. But I'm here so there's no complaining now. Oh, looks like we're moving again.**_ "Don't worry, Zero. Everything will play out the way you want it to." She tried to face him while saying that statement.

* * *

Lelouch and Esile were brought to the head of the hotel hijackers while the others were elsewhere. Lelouch and Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe were having a conversation while Esile couldn't really follow until Lelouch said, "You have no intention of joining me?"

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us. It's disrespectful not to." He replied.

"Hey, you can see my face nice and clear. So why can't you just let him be." Esile interfered receiving a glare from all of them.

Lelouch moved his arm in front of her as a sign for her to be quiet. "I understand. But before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"Gain attention. I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"How stale." Lelouch commented making the man glare even harder. "You people are obsolete. There's no saving you."

One person screamed at him, "What?! Why you arrogant-!"

Kusakabe continued on, "Explain what you mean by that, Zero." Before he could do that, another person outside said Princess Eupmemia was here. The Kusakabe pulled out his sword while saying, "Zero, there's no point talking anymore!"

Then the sound of the helmet opening a bit was heard and Lelouch ordered, "Die." Esile witnessed for the first time in real life, people being shot and dying before her. Her eye widened and she felt like she wanted to throw up but she swallowed it down so as to not look like a coward.

Someone came in screaming, "Colonel!" But he was shot in the shoulder by Lelouch, making him drop to his knees and dropped the gun he was holding.

"Calm yourselves." Lelouch ordered them.

"Zero." Euphemia said.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was." Lelouch explained. "Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners... you haven't changed." Lelouch tried whispering that last part but it was still heard by Esile and Euphemia.

The other JLF members were ordered to stay outside so Lelouch and Euphemia could talk to each other, in private but it wasn't too private considering Esile was there alongside with them. "I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now, Your Highness. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia."

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." She answered honestly and unsatisfied.

"No. That's because Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork." Euphemia looked hurt by the mention of her half-brother, but he continued on otherwise. "He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens."

"So, is that the reason why you killed my brother?" She asked while looking very angrily at him.

Lelouch simply answered, "No."

"Then why?" She demanded.

After a short pause, he answered, "Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor. That reminds me," He said while pulling out a gun, "You're one of his children too, aren't you?" Then for some reason, Esile began to laugh, a maniacal one. The two both stared at her but she continued. "Cerberus, stop." And she did so in an instant. "Euphemia, forgive my lapdog and we shall continue this at another time." She nodded and left.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry, Zero." Esile explained.

"It's alright. Now, shall we go introduce who we are to the world."

She smirked. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"My Dear Britannians," Zero spoke into the camera. "Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Then the spotlights turned on, revealing the Black Knights standing behind Zero with their masks on, and Esile was standing by Lelouch's left side instead of standing with the others while she had her arms cross and was smirking. "People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We... are the Black Knights!" Esile couldn't help but smile in a cheerful way as she waved at the camera.

Lelouch continued. "We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished." Esile yawned for she was bored by the speech but she was also tired. "Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have used their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. " There was a pause. "Those of you with power, fear us!" Lelouch waved his left arm in a dramtic way. Those of you without it, rally behind us!"He then did the same thing with his right one. "We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" As Lelouch finished his speech, Esile's eyes began to fall heavy but she fought the urge to fall asleep.

* * *

They returned back to their hideout and the others cheered while Lelouch and Esile sat on the couch again. Esile couldn't fight the drowsiness any longer and so she closed her eyes and rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder. He sighed and then lifted her bridal style. "Excuse me, but it appears that my little lapdog here has fallen asleep. We will be going now. Carry on with whatever you please."

* * *

Esile was sleeping so peacefully as Lelouch was bringing them to his and Nunnally's place. He soon felt the urge to sleep hit him too but he had to stay strong so know one would find out he was Zero. He arrived at last and headed to his room. C.C. was still awake and she greeted him, "Welcome back. I see that you must have bored Esile to sleep with that speech of yours. You do have to remember she's heard it multiple times by now." Lelouch ignored the green haired girl as he set Esile on his bed and began to undress her and take off her wig and eyepatch. He left her white button up shirt on and he began to take off his clothes as well. When he was left in only his pants, he lifted Esile once more and put her under the covers as he went under them as well and finally fell asleep. "Oh my, isn't this quite adorable." The two were sleeping face to face so peacefully. C.C. went inside the closet and went to sleep too.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw! The two are sleeping together half naked, isn't that the cutest thing! Okay, I actually got this idea from another fanfic that I can't remember the name of but I found the scene hella adorable. So, liked it? Disliked it? Please comment what ya think and I will see you Lovelies soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeeee! I don't know why I did that but I'm keeping it there! Now just continue with the story.**

* * *

The next morning came and Esile was awake but refused to open her eyes and leave the wonderful comfort of her bed. There was a lovely warmth that she scooted close to. **_This is nice. It's like someone is actually next to me- wait._** She opened her eyes slowly and saw Lelouch sleeping soundly next to her. She shut her eyes to see if she was just dreaming. She opened them again and it was confirmed that it wasn't a dream. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she got up, making Lelouch groan. She noticed she was only in her button up shirt from her Cerberus costume and Lelouch was only in his pants, making her scream again.

"Stop being so loud!" Lelouch complained as he, too, got up from the bed.

"How can I not?! Why are we in the same bed, half-naked?!"

"You fell asleep when we returned back to our hideout. I decided to take us both back to the school and I thought it would be the best option to take you back to my place. I began undressing ourselves and then I guess I just passed out."

"You couldn't even have the decency of letting me sleep somewhere else?"

"Look, I was just as tired as you. That means I can't think straight, got it?"

Esile just nodded then went to look at the time. "Oh no! Classes are about to start! But, ah! The dorms are way too far and I can't just run there in my Cerberus costume."

"Why not just skip a few classes? You'll be doing that in the future anyways." She glared at the raven haired boy and he sighed. "Alright, I have a spare girl's uniform for when Nunnally would start high school. You can borrow it."

"Thanks! I'm going to the bathroom to wash up a bit." She left the room and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and realized her contacts were still in her eyes. "Damnit! Contacts are super annoying! Why do people like them so much?!" She removed them and went back to Lelouch's room to find him gone and a uniform laid out on the bed. She quickly changed and thanked herself for putting her glasses in the pocket of her coat from her costume. But one thing she didn't think about was her school bag. "No! Aw, I guess I'm just gonna have to afford being late today."

Esile went out the room, to run into Lelouch. "Esile, listen."

"No, I'm already going to be late. And I know I'll have to be missing classes in the future but still, I'm not you."

"I've just come to inform you that classes have been postponed for the day for the sake of Milly, Nina, and Shirley." Esile blinked, processing it all.

"You mean you've just been watching me freak out over nothing! Why'd you lay out the uniform anyways?"

"It was really amusing watching you panic like that. So I thought it would be fun to add a little more fuel to the fire. Come now, you can join Nunnally and me for breakfast." He walked away laughing a bit. "By the way, when you're done eating, try to be discreet about your Cerberus costume when you leave." Esile just twitched her eye in irritation but followed after him since she was hungry and wanted food.

* * *

The three of them finished eating and Lelouch asked, "How'd you like the food, Esile?"

"In all honesty, it really was delicious." She said unwillingly since she didn't want to hurt her already broken pride.

"Yep! My big brother is an amazing cook but of course he was really horrible at it in the beginning. But through time, he learned and that's how he got here now." Nunnally explained. Esile smiled at her, she really found her way too cute to be Lelouch's full blood sister. "Mind me asking, but why is Esile here with us again?"

Esile gulped. "Oh well, you see-"

"Esile needed help with some homework, so she asked me to help her and we spent our time in the local library. Before we knew it, time had flown right passed us. It was late and Esile was feeling very drowsy so I offered to let her stay with us for the night."

Nunnally replied, "Oh, I understand. You take school very seriously, don't you, Esile?"

"Huh? Yeah. I was even rushing this morning because I thought I was running late for school." Lelouch grabbed their dishes and set out to the kitchen to wash them. Esile and Nunnally continued with the conversation "Your brother really is amazing, Nunnally. Though, I'm sorry for intruding on you."

Nunnally reached out her hand and Esile grabbed it. "It's not a problem at all. I'm just glad because my brother seems to be very happy with you."

Esile was a little shocked and she blushed a bit. "Really? 'Cause we often get into arguments but that's supposed to be Shirley's role."

"I'm positive. Sometimes when your name comes up during a conversation, his voice becomes even softer as if he's trying to treasure it."

"That's impossible. I mean we're just friends who've known each other for a couple days now. Plus, you'll always be the number one person in his heart, Nunnally."

"I suppose, but if that day does come where my brother leaves my side, I want to make sure he's with the right person. Would you look after him for me, Esile?" Although she couldn't look into the blind girl's eyes, she knew how serious she was just by the sincerity of her voice.

Esile held Nunnally's hand tighter. "I promise to you, Nunnally. That I, Esile West, will always look after Lelouch in your place. Until the very end." Lelouch came back and Esile let go of Nunnally's hand. "I better be off now. Thank you for breakfast, I'll repay you somehow. It was nice conversing with you, Nunnally."

"Esile." Lelouch called out to her. She turned to look at him and he mouthed, "Your clothes are on my bed." She nodded and went off to his bedroom finding C.C. was awake.

"So, you made a promise to Nunnally to stand by Lelouch's side." She stated not even making it a question.

Esile chuckled a bit. "What? Upset I promised her and not you?"

"No. I just want to ask, are you sure about this? You can still back out. As for Lelouch..."

"C.C., I'm doing this of my own free will. I know, I'm not from this world and if I die, that might break the continuum or something but I'm not backing out now. I know his future and maybe just maybe, I can change it. I gotta go now. See you later." She left making C.C. continue talking to herself.

"Are you sure? This girl is- I know but that doesn't- Hmph stubborn as usual. Fine, I'll keep an eye on her."

 **~Somewhere Else~**

The silence of the room was broken when a female voice was heard laughing. She was reading an article about the hotel jacking, the JLF, and the Black Knights. "Oh my~! Looks like the Black Knights have made their debut. Interesting, wouldn't you say, Your Grace?"

"Quite indeed."

"This one standing by Zero's side... He makes my blood boil. I have a theory on who this is."

"Really? You do have the sharp mind, Peri. Who is this person?"

"Like I said, it's simply a theory. Plus, the fun is in the mystery, Schneizel." She then began laughing again.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a filler update. Nothing special. So I'll see you Lovelies in the next real chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just read.**

* * *

Weeks have passed since the Black Knights made their debut. (Plus Esile's sudden stay with Lelouch.) Lately, they've been stealing Kightmares and stopping those who the law wouldn't punish. Thanks to that, Esile's been dosing off in class more than usual. When people asked why she's been out of it lately, her response would be, "I was up late reading, as usual." Now, it was time for Arthur's welcome party.

"Madam President, there really wasn't any options other than the cat maid for me?" Esile asked questioning the blonde in front of her. Nina stayed with the two while Lelouch was trying to get away from the whole party. So Suzaku, Rivalz, and Shirley were ordered to get him.

"Nope! This is a direct order from me, the student council president!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, "Besides, you're so cute as a maid, and the pigtails just add the perfect touch to all this!"

"You're abusing your power." She sighed. "Anyways, I'm just wearing cat ears along with the outfit. There isn't anything else?"

"Would you like to have a tail and whiskers?" Milly asked mischievously while Esile shook her head.

Just then, Suzaku, Rivalz, and Shirley entered the room, dragging Lelouch along with them. "Madam President, we've caught the target!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Lelouch was struggling in Suzaku's grasp as he shouted out, "Esile, can't you help me?!"

She smirked at him and sat down on the couch. "If I'm forced to wear this stupid get-up, I believe it's only fair you do as well." They began by tying him to a chair. Rivalz held his head down in place while Shirley was trying to put makeup on him and Suzaku was putting ears on the raven head. Of course, Lelouch tried to wriggle out of his situation with Esile laughing at him.

Kallen finally showed up and Milly greeted her, "Good meowning," while she pawed the air with one of the cat gloves she was wearing.

She looked dumbstruck as she replied, "Good... morning, I guess." Esile waved to her with a smile. "What is all this?" Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku turned to the girl, and by the looks of it, they were successful in putting ears on Lelouch.

"What do you mean? Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur." Rivalz explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kallen commented.

Milly laughed a bit and said, "Well, classes are postponed. We might as well have some fun, right?"

Shirley turned to look at Kallen while she explained, "I set some stuff aside for you. Over here." She pointed to the rack with cat outfits. "To make up for all my getting upset before. Take your pick!"

"How come I wasn't able to choose my outfit?" Esile grumbled to herself at the same time as Kallen said a little surprised, "What, for me?"

Lelouch began talking as well. "She doesn't need a costume."

"What?" Kallen asked.

"You're already wearing mask, right?" Esile just laughed to herself at that comment. **_Says the master of hiding behind a mask._**

Kallen was angered by what the raven head said and replied, "You're really a riot, you know that? You atta be on television." **_Oh, but little do you know, Kallen. Well, for now, at least._**

Rivalz imitated bringing a microphone to Shirley's face while saying, "What do you think, Ms. TV Star?"

Suzaku was lost and commented, "Oh, I thought she meant Lelouch."

Shirley stepped back a bit a little angered. "Would you quit joking about that? The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt. We've been hounded with questions day and night! Even in the bath!"

Milly added, "We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week!"

Rivalz turned to Milly as he said, "Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either!"

"I understand you completely, Rivalz!" Esile shouted.

Milly thought for a moment as she explained, "That's the price of friendship! The romance of the three kingdoms, it matters not we were born apart. Upon this day, we die as one." Esile simply scoffed since this scenario would be the way her sister would act.

"Is that your idea of a love quote?" Rivalz question.

She turned to him and pawed the air once more before saying, "If I go down, then we all do."

Rivalz raised his eyebrow. "That's a little dark, right Suzaku?" He turned to look at him and was a little surprised to see his reaction.

"I'm glad." His eyes began to tear up. "That we could all be together again." He rubbed his eyes and continued. "You know, like this." Lelouch showed an almost sincere smile before Rivalz leaped over him, throwing an arm around Suzaku and in the process, putting him in a headlock.

"Come on! Hey, we're supposed to be unwinding in here!" They fell to the floor while everyone began laughing.

Shirley turned to Lelouch and Milly commenting, "That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku, though!

"Yeah, but though once in a while you just want him to get a clue, you know?" Milly added.

"Oh, sowwy about 'hat." Suzaku apologized although it was muffled since Rivalz was pressing on his cheeks.

"Aw, lovely puddy cat." Rivalz teased making everyone laugh again even Nina.

Esile turned to look at Kallen, who had a thoughtful look on her, and exclaimed, "Come on! Aren't ya gonna join us, Kallen?" She smiled at the blue eyed glasses girl as she walked over to the costumes.

Milly waltz right over to Esile and asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

She just shrugged at the blonde. "I guess. Still, I'd prefer reading any day."

"You need to spread your wings to become a social butterfly, not staying the lone wolf!" She said in her dramatic way, as per usual.

Esile pushed up her glasses as she scoffed. "You remind me a lot of my sister." They all turned to her with a look of shock, excluding Suzaku and Lelouch.

"You have a sister, Esile?" Shirley asked. Esile soon realized her little mistake.

"Yeah," Suzaku answered as he and Rivalz got up. "She never told you guys that?"

"No, this is the first time I've heard of this. Care to explain?" Milly brought her face closer to Esile. She gulped as the blonde did that. She took a deep breath as she explained to them the lie she told Suzaku before, trying to act as serious and upset albeit difficult. "Esile..."

"So much for unwinding." Rivalz commented, having Shirley punch him in the arm.

"Have you tried contacting Periel?" Milly asked.

"Well, I tried calling her but I guess that step witch either took her phone or she forced Peri to change her number. I haven't received any letters, and I bet, too, that if I sent them a letter, the witch would tear it up or burn it."

"Oh, how tragic!" Milly tried lightening up the mood "Two loving twins, separated by such an evil witch. Don't worry, Esile. Your sister misses you just as much. That's a guaranteed fact!"

Esile smiled at her sincerely. "Thanks, Prez." She turned her eyes to Kallen to see that she was in deep thought. Esile rose from her seat and exclaimed, "Alright, hey! We're supposed to be celebrating Arthur's welcome. Now, enough with all this mushy sadness and let's enjoy ourselves!" She raised her hand and fisted the air.

"That's what I like to hear!" Milly said enthusiastically. Lelouch was finally done with his costume and was dreading every bit of it. But all in all, they had fun. Although, Suzaku ended up with several bites from Arthur.

They ended up finishing after a couple of hours with Kallen leaving an hour prior. The others were changing out of their costumes while Lelouch and Esile were sitting and waiting in the student council room, being the first ones to finish. Lelouch was the first to break the silence. "So, you played the tragic card."

Esile shrugged. "I didn't have many options since it was sudden when Suzaku first asked me the other day."

"Alright. Just remember, we're raiding the warehouse tonight. Meet me by the main gate, prepared and ready."

Esile said in a sarcastic tone, "Of course, Master. It's always my pleasure to please you."

"One more thing, you did look adorable in your maid costume."

Her face reddened so she quickly stood up. "I'll be right back." She left as the others started arriving, trying to hide the evident blush on her face.

"And where are you headed off too?!" Milly called out.

"Outside! I need fresh air!" Esile replied back. She kept walking fast until she stepped out of the building and took a deep breath. "Damn you, Lelouch..." She stayed there a while until Milly came out as well. "Sorry, Prez. It just felt really stuffy in there."

The blonde just laughed. "Don't tell me that you've acquired feelings for Lelouch."

Esile's face flushed as she exclaimed, "Of course not!"

Milly patted her head while saying, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you. She might be upset, but you're the perfect person who needs to talk to her." She handed the glasses girl Kallen's transcript and her address. "Just take a little peek at it. You'll understand afterwards." Milly went back inside making Esile sigh. She already knew Kallen was like her, a half breed. She just left any thoughts behind and made her way over to the mentioned girl's manor.

* * *

Esile finally arrived and when she came to the front door, Kallen's mother answered it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Kallen. We're friends and both a part of the student council together."

"Oh, I see! Please, come in." She began calling out, "Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen!" Kallen descended from the stairs.

"Esile?"

"The prez wanted me to give you something." The look she had was that of confusion.

"Where would you like me to show her to? The parlor perhaps, or maybe-"

Kallen cut her off saying, "We'll be in my room."

She simply replied, "As you wish."

Then, Kallen's step mother was at the top of the stairs. "Oh, I heard you had a friend down here." Kallen and Esile looked up to see her and Esile twitched her eye in irritation. She never was really fond of her and meeting her in person just made Esile want to walk up there and slap her but she kept her anger in. "I was sure it would be a boy. Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto. You're lucky your father is back in the homeland." She glanced her eyes at Kallen's mother. "No fighting anyone's blood, is there?" Kallen's mother casted her eyes down and slowly backed away.

Kallen questioned, "You're the one who's enjoying Dad not being around here, aren't you?" While those two glared at each other, Esile had noticed Kallen's mother was about to bump into the vase and so she rushed into action to stop her. Fortunately, she made it in time.

"Careful, there. You almost broke that vase." She said in a gentle tone.

"Oh, thank you for your kindness, Miss. I was being careless."

She smiled at her and turned back to Kallen. "I hate to interrupt you two, but I came here to talk to Kallen. Shall we head to your room, now?" She nodded just before giving one last glare to her step mother. She lead them to her room and they sat by her table. "Well, that was quite an intense conservation back there." Esile tried lightening the mood.

"It's actually normal around here. So, what was it that you wanted to give me?"

"This. It's your transcript. And please forgive me. I was too curious and I had a little peek inside. I guess that's why Milly wanted me to come here."

"So my secret's out, then too. Isn't it? That I'm actually an Eleven-Britannian half breed."

"It's alright. Only Milly and I know. My guess is that witch before is your step mother and the maid is your real mother." Kallen nodded. "I'm glad I was able to help stop her from knocking over that vase, though." Esile smiled.

Kallen looked down. "My mother's such a fool. In the end, she wound up as servant. She doesn't have any real skills. And no matter who's ridiculing her, all she can do is laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house, y'know. She's just clinging to some old lover who's jilted her. In all, I just find her depressing. Still, it could be worse. Three square meals and a roof." She poured the two some tea.

"Thanks, I love tea. And Kallen." The said girl looked at her. "I don't think your mom is clinging onto some old lover. I think she's here for you. A true mother will always love and care for their child. I haven't seen my mom in over eight years, and if I had one wish, it would be going in the past for a moment just to hug her once more."

"You really miss her, huh?"

She nodded. "Hey, how about we go out into the city? It's getting a little heavy in here, ya know. Besides, I can't remember the last time I actually hung out with a gal pal. So?" Kallen was a little shocked but she ended up agreeing. "Great! Now, go change back into your school uniform. It'll look like we just came out of school together."

"What about your school bag, Esile?"

"It's in my dorm. So I don't need to go back to school for it. Come on, no more stalling!" She exclaimed and for the first time since Esile arrived, Kallen smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

The two went to a little shopping area and they went in and out of stores. More appropriate term would be they were enjoying themselves. They entered a bookstore, exciting Esile and making Kallen shake her head at her. Kallen received a call and told Esile she'd wait outside for her.

While roaming, one particular book caught the glasses girl's attention. " _The Rose's Thorns_ , huh?" It was a vampire love triangle novel. Esile just shook her head. _**This is probably this world's version of**_ **Twilight _. Still wouldn't hurt to give it a try._** She went and paid for it and left the store. Kallen wasn't anywhere near the store and Esile guessed this was the part where some Britannians were harassing a defenseless Eleven and Lelouch would be showing up.

She finally found them after a while. Kallen was kneeling next to the man while Lelouch was staring at them with his right hand in his pocket and his left holding his school bag. "There you are, Kallen!" The three of them looked at her. "Oh, Lelouch. You're here, too. You two want a snack? My treat!" The man looked really happy and went back to his cart. She asked for three hot dogs and she let him keep the change.

They ended up going to relaxing place with a water fountain and park benches. The two ended up rejecting Esile's offer forcing the said girl to eat all three hot dogs to herself. Esile was angrily eating away while she heard the conversation the two were having. In all honesty, she was waiting for Lelouch to be slapped considering it was one of her favorite scenes. She was halfway done with her last hotdog when the sound of a slap was heard. "You must think you're pretty cool, huh? Just playing the critique and judging the world from the side lines. Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you. You know, I really thought you were a better man than this." Kallen began walking away, furious.

"Ah, wait! Kallen!" Esile called out but was unheard. She wrapped up what was left of her snack and turned to Lelouch who was gently touching the place where he was slapped. "Lelouch..." The raven head looked up at her and Esile just burst out laughing. "S-Sorry! It's 'bout time this happened. C'mon, we better get you ice or something." She pulled him up from the bench and continued snickering.

"You could have warned me, you know?" Lelouch said as he was being dragged by the glasses girl.

"You were the one who said and I quote, 'The future is the only hope humans have,' am I right?"

"How were you able to pay for that?" Esile stopped pulling him along and looked at him for clues, realizing he was talking about the hot dogs and probably her book.

"With money, what else?"

"Where exactly did you get the money?"

"Okay, this is a long story. It was after a couple of days when I first came here. Some mysterious person sent me enough money to last for about a month. Then, with every new month, I'd get the same exact amount and that's how I've been surviving. I don't know who it is or how they know me, but I need to live. I don't want to die of hunger."

"I guess in way you are right, but you should be careful." She shrugged and just began dragging the boy away again.

* * *

Esile came back to her dorm after she helped Lelouch get some ice. She was lying on her bed, reading the new book she just bought. She was too engrossed with it that she almost didn't hear her phone ring. It was a call from Kallen. Milly somehow got a hold of Esile's phone number a couple days ago and she gave it to all the student council members. Esile answered the call and said, "Hello?"

"Esile, it's me. Sorry for ditching you back there. I'll make it up to you another time."

"It's cool. I'd probably do the same if Lelouch pissed me off."

Kallen laughed a bit. "Doesn't he do that all the time?"

"Yeah, I know that." She grumbled. The two continued with their talk until Esile noticed the time. "Oh, I have homework to do and it's due when classes resume. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I have homework to do as well. See you tomorrow." Esile immediately grabbed her bag with Cerberus costume and tried to discreetly make her way to the main gate.

She was able to sneak away from the girl's dormitory while almost being caught doing so. "You sure took your time." Lelouch said with a smile on his face.

"Unlike you, I can't just sneak away without worry. Besides, I was having a nice conversation with Kallen."

"You were?"

"Yes. I still want to have a somewhat normal school life." Esile said in defending tone. "Also, back at home, most of my friends were guys. It was a nice change hanging out with a girl other than my sister." She said in a slight whisper.

"Alright, then. Let's go, Cerberus."

"Of course, Master Zero."

* * *

Esile was with Lelouch as they checked the perimeters of the warehouse district. "All clear, Cerberus. Time to show them the signal." Esile nodded as she followed his order.

They arrived at the warehouse they were going to attack. Lelouch gave them the order to fire their machine guns at the steel door and the sounds of screams and panicking was heard. "The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki exclaimed. The drug dealers were firing at them as well but Kallen came in with her Knightmare which made the drug dealers run for their lives. Esile couldn't help but laugh the same maniacal laugh she did the night of the Black Knights' debut. It's become a normal routine when she's her alter ego.

Another steel door began to lower itself but Kallen was able to charge through and destroy it. The room they entered was dark and only a little light was shown. Many people were inside and high on the refrain, one being Kallen's mother. She went on about her children when she almost fell but Kallen caught her. Kallen was hesitant in moving until another Knightmare arrived and began shooting at her. Esile tuned out everything because she began thinking about her family at home. **_Mom, Dad, Peri... I just hope they're all okay._** Esile noticed the others began running to check up on Kallen so she followed suit. Kallen was using her Knightmare to shield her mother from the other Knightmare. Her mother was, at first, lying on the ground when she slowly stood up. Kallen was yelling furiously at her to run away.

"I'm here for you." She spoke softly like she always does. "I'm here for you, Kallen. I'm here, as I always have been.

"Then that-that's why you stayed in his house?!" Kallen asked. "You stayed there for me? You fool!" The other Knightmare was about to stab Kallen's when she got her act back together and fought back. In the end of it all, Kallen was able to stop it by colliding with a shelving unit. Except for Lelouch and Esile, everyone ran towards Kallen. The two of them observed Kallen's mother.

"I'm so happy for you. You can finally become a Britannian now, Kallen. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now, Darling. And you're free to travel and use the phone anytime you want."

"So this, is her mother?" Lelouch asked. Esile stayed quiet as she watched Kallen come out of her Knightmare and run towards her mother.

Esile closed her eye as she said, "I told you, Kallen. A true mother will always love and care for their child. At least now, you have another reason to fight." Esile knew Lelouch was staring at her but she just kept her eye closed.

* * *

Esile was yawning an awful lot when she arrived outside the student council room. "Esile." She turned to see Kallen. "I just wanted to say that you were right about what you said about my mother. She was sentenced for using a drug called 'Refrain.' But while she was under the effects of it she let out the truth to me."

Esile smiled and said, "Everything will be fine, Kallen. I believe-no, I know you and your mom will live a happy normal life again. So just wait out hope until then."

Kallen nodded. "Thanks for being my friend, Esile."

She laughed in response. "Come on! We have work to do!" She pulled on her arm and the two entered the room together.

* * *

 **A/N: That was certainly longer than I planned, but this is one of my favorite episodes. So the words just kept coming out. Kallen's mom reminds me a lot like mine since my mom is really gentle and caring. All in all, I dedicate this chapter to my mom and to all those lovely moms out there who actually care for their child and don't neglect them. On another note, _The Rose's Thorn_ is a story I'm thinking of writing in the future. It's gonna be based of Vampire Knight and another vampire thing I read. Just definitely not _Twilight._ The book wasn't too bad it was the movie that killed it. Anyways , I'll see you Lovelies in the next part!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to apologize in advance. This chapter has been up on my other sites but it appears I forgot to upload it here.**

* * *

Esile was reading at the indoor pool since she was dragged away by C.C. and Lelouch. The green haired girl swam around while the raven head was looking at files of applications for the Black Knights. Lelouch found it interesting how a Britannian was applying which Esile remembered it to be Diethard and C.C. mentioned how the number of people wanting to join has been increasing. From there, the two just continued with their conversation as Esile continued to read.

It became silent until C.C. said, "I'm surprised, Esile. Usually, you'd complain and ask 'why?', right?"

"I've learned just to accept the fact that I'll be dragged around a lot. After all, I am Zero's lapdog," Esile spoke blandly, "All I care is I'm able to read."

"Oh Esile." The said girl turned to the raven head. "Since you enjoy reading so much, I want you to read this manual on piloting a Knightmare." He lifted up the manual so she could see.

It was pretty thick which made the girl groan. "Seriously? Okay, there's a complete difference between reading for fun and forced reading. Also, I wouldn't exactly call that reading."

"If you don't want to pilot a Knightmare then that's your decision. I'll just have you share one with me."

"Okay, okay. I'd rather suffer this assignment than suffer being stuck in a tight space with you." She grabbed the manual from him and started reading every detail, instantly dreading it.

* * *

Everyone gazed in amazement as they stared at the newly given Knightmares. Esile was just scowling. Lelouch had informed her that there had not been enough Knightmares so she was forced to share one with him.

Lelouch and Kallen were conversing which Esile tuned out as usual. She was really pissed at the moment. "Cerberus." The said girl looked at the masked man. "Stop with the moping. One day you'll get your own Knightmare but for now you'll just have to settle with sharing one with me."

"That's easy for you to say. I was forced to read a manual, hoping I wouldn't have to be in a cramped space with with you!"

"It won't be that bad. Anyways, shall we be on our way?" She stared at him for a moment but in the end she complied and followed him to the Burai.

* * *

"So, you're not the least bit bothered by this?" Esile tried making small talk while the two were "hiking" on the Narita Mountains.

"No. I think it's a suitable place for a dog. You know, on my lap." She just scowled at him while he continued. "Don't worry. We're here now so there's no need for you to snap my neck." They came to a stop by a cottage and Esile couldn't be any more thankful for finally being out of the tight space and began to stretch. Lelouch walked up to the cottage without any worries. Esile had heard shouts at first but then everything seemed to settle down. She laughed knowing he had used his Geass on the men and made her way to the cottage.

"So, you can read but I can't." Esile said as she saw the raven head sitting with a book in his hand.

"I never forbade you from bringing a book and reading while we're with the Black Knights, did I? You just assumed so yourself." She just groaned and stared out the window. "The day I've waited for has finally come, Cornelia." Lelouch said to himself as he continued to look at his book.

Esile noticed C.C. outside and pointed her out to the raven head. "Hey, just letting you know, Pizza Girl is outside." He looked at her then at the window. Lelouch put down his book, stood up from his seat and went out to talk to green haired girl with Esile following him.

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked the said girl. She turned to look at the two of them. They continued on walking towards her.

"Just let her be. Nothing's gonna stop her, ya know?" Esile said with slight amusement in her voice.

The green haired girl ignored her and said, "I said that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"Aren't you overdoing it?" The raven head asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

She turned around again before saying, "I've been wondering about something, Lelouch. Why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." He was becoming less patient making Esile snicker.

"You changed you're family surname to Lamperouge but you kept Lelouch the name that was given to you at birth." When Lelouch and Esile were finally at a fair distance from the green haired girl, they stopped in their tracks. Esile was admiring the snow since it had been her first time seeing it. "How sentimental? You can't let go of the past."

Lelouch retorted back, "Well 'C.C.' swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name." C.C. quickly turned to look at them, Lelouch making gasp. The wind began to blow, having snowflakes go along with the wind.

"Lelouch, Esile, do you know why snow is white?" The raven head had a thoughtful look on his face while the green haired girl smirked along with the blue eyed girl. "Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." After a bit of silence and staring, Esile sneezed. The two of them just looked at her since she had just broken the mood.

"Okay, I grew up in the deserts of Southern California so I am not used to the cold." Esile defended.

"This is cold for you? You really are something." Lelouch said shaking his head. The blue eyed girl began scowl and grumble. "Well C.C., we'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately Esile and I have important matters to take care of." Lelouch said while putting his mask on.

"Oh hell no! I'm not gonna go back in that Knightmare with you." Esile said while having her arms crossed, "I'll just stay here with C.C. If the others wonder where I am, just tell them that I or Cerberus decided to take a nap."

"A nap?" C.C. and Lelouch said simultaneously.

"Just go back to the others!" Lelouch shook his head once more before complying. C.C. and Esile just watched him as he left and the blue eyed girl sighed with relief. "Glad that's over. I'm just gonna go read Lelouch's book. Better than nothing, I guess. Oh, and C.C.?" The green haired girl brought her attention back to Esile. "Although, this is my first time seeing snow, I couldn't be any more happier. It's absolutely beautiful. Just another one of nature's gifts." After her statement, she went back into the cottage.

* * *

"Hmm, Lelouch's taste in literature isn't half bad. I guess that's how he has his intellect." Esile was saying to herself. Suddenly, C.C. came storming in.

"Esile, we should go. Lelouch may need our help sooner or later." She didn't have time to react since the green haired girl just yanked her up and started dragging her away.

"Alright, fine. Since complaining never got me anywhere."

The two got closer to the scene where Lelouch was standing on a cockpit, cornered by the Lancelot, Suzaku, while at gunpoint. C.C. and Esile stopped running and started walking slowly. Esile immediately went to Lelouch's side whereas C.C. walked up to the Lancelot. "Stop, now! Don't even think about hurting him!" The green haired girl shouted. When she got closer to the Lancelot, she reached out her hand and placed it there.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "You're challenging a Knightmare?"

"It's a problem if you die. It'll be indirect contact but it's worth a try." The Code symbol on her forehead began to glow. Esile tried to pull Lelouch away since C.C. had ordered her to do so beforehand, but he pushed her away and jumped off the cockpit while walking up to the green haired girl. The blue eyed girl sighed and followed suit.

"Hey! Are you using Geass on him?"

"I'm just feeding him some shock images. I can't tell what he's seeing, though. Anyway, you've got time to get away, now."

"What about you?"

"I can't move yet. You two go first."

"Come on. Let's not waste any time now." Esile tried pulling away the raven head but he just pushed her aside.

"Don't be foolish. I can't keep owing you favors." He placed his hand on her shoulder, making the two of them gasp.

C.C. looked back at him and yelled, "No, not now!" She gasped again but in pain. _Dammit, Lelouch! This wouldn't be happening if you weren't so full of pride. This must be really painful for C.C._ "St-Stop it! Stay. Out. Of my. Mind! Stop it. Why now?" She was crying out in pain. Her hand tensed on the Knightmare "You're unveiling me." Esile just watched the scene unfold in front of her. Although, she didn't want to interfere with anything, she felt completely useless.

Suzaku couldn't take it anymore and began to fire at random. Dirt clouds began to form while rocks flew around. "What's happening to him?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

C.C. was shielding Esile and Lelouch while screaming, "Idiot! Get away, now!" A small but sharp rock embedded itself in her chest and she writhed and gasped in pain.

"C.C!" Lelouch and Esile shouted simultaneously.

"Hurry!" She managed to get out before passing out.

"Zero, we have to go and get out of here!" Esile commanded. Lelouch picked up the immobile girl and the two of them began to make a run for it.

With the two of them breathless, they were able to find shelter in a cave. The sun was setting outside and Esile began to shiver from the cold and wetness of the cave. Lelouch undressed C.C. and checked up on her wounds and was surprised to find that they were healed. "This girl, she can't be human." Lelouch stated although he was saying it more to himself. "She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in the head in Shinjuku, and yet... Clovis confined her for his private experiments. So she's not connected with Britannia." He touched the symbol on her forehead and continued to go on. "Her vital signs are at human levels. I better analyze a blood sample later and photograph the wounds."

Lelouch brought his ear closer to C.C.'s mouth so he could hear her. He backed away and gasped.

"You finally called me... by my real name." C.C. said in her sleep. Everything became silent except for the occasional drops of water from the ceiling.

"Esile, tell me what you know about C.C." Lelouch asked while breaking the silence.

Esile smirked. "What? Now you're asking for my help." He glared at her but she continued to keep silent. He kept that glare on her until she broke. "She's immortal. That explains why she was able to recover from her wounds and why she survived when shot in the head in Shinjuku." C.C. began to squirm around signaling them that she was waking. "That's all the information I can give you for now."

C.C. awoke and sat up. She and Lelouch began conversing with one another about her wounds and how upset she was about his pride. "_." Esile tensed at the sound of C.C's name but then relaxed and smiled to herself. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." C.C. said with a hint of irritation.

"Well it's a good name. It's a lot more human than C.C." Lelouch retorted.

C.C. scoffed at him. "That's a joke. As if I want to be more _human_. After all, I've-I... I've forgotten everything. Every single thing. So what's the use of it? A name? But why?" She let a tear fall into the water.

Silence fell for a moment until Lelouch spoke once more. "It's a good time to say this. Yes, you saved today." C.C. looked up at him as he continued. "You did that before and then gave me Geass. That's why... I'll only say this once..." He turned his back to her, facing the water. "Thank you." Esile smiled while the green haired girl tested up.

"No one's ever... thanked me before." She commented while hugging Lelouch's cloak very tightly while tears threatened to fall. "Well then, can you show your appreciation?" Say it again, like you did before." Lelouch had a frown on his face before realizing what she had meant.

"Oh, you mean the name."

"Just this once. With tenderness, like you treasure it in your heart."

Lelouch turned to the girl and held his head up high. "Very well, then." He closed eye and spoke, "_." Esile's smile found it's way to her face again since she enjoyed C.C's name. "How was that?" The raven head questioned.

"It was bad. It was completely bad. It wasn't tender. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly and worst of all, it was cold."

"You're a picky girl." Lelouch pointed out.

"Exactly," C.C. said as though it were obvious, "That's why I go by the name C.C."

"That's too bad though," Esile said as the two of them looked to her since she had acted as a ghost the whole time, "I really like your name. _. It roles very nicely. You know, it's actually the only thing I didn't know until now. That's why, it's very special." C.C. seemed genuinely happy by the way Esile said her name.

C.C. dressed back into her straitjacket while Lelouch was back in his Zero costume. He called Kallen informing her about their safety and whereabouts. On the other hand, Esile was coughing and sneezing like crazy. "Looks like our ride's here." Lelouch pointed out.

"Zero! Are you okay?" Kallen asked. "The others went on ahead and-" She gasped as she saw C.C. "Who's that?" She began to eye her suspiciously

"Oh. You needn't worry. She's a very important friend." Lelouch told Kallen making C.C. surprised by his words. "C.C. I don't know why snow is white but I still think snow is beautiful. I don't hate it."

"I see." Was all she could say. Kallen was very confused by the situation so Esile walked up to her.

"Hey, don't worry. They wouldn't have been able to do anything with me around." She then earned a glare from the two.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I deeply apologize for making you all wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Achoo!" Esile felt incredibly cold but sweaty at the same time. After the battle for Narita, the glasses girl caught a cold which ended up with her missing school. Even so, she had to pick up her homework from her classes and decided to make a quick visit to the student council room. When she was close to her destination, she almost ran firsthand into Lelouch who was mumbling words to himself.

"Woah, that was a close one," Esile couldn't help but voice out in a raspy voice.

"Watch where you're going," was all the raven head said before he disappeared. Esile tried her best to hold back a twitch in her eye as she advanced forward, immediately greeting the three girls in the room.

"Oh, Madam President. You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that! Huh? Where's my tickets?" Shirley gasped as she realized Lelouch had accidentally taken them along with his work. She wasted no time in chasing after him. Esile turned to Milly.

"Is there any work that I have to do?"

"No, I gave it to Lelouch. You're sick and still learning the ropes around here." Esile arched an eyebrow at her.

"I feel as though that's not the only reason."

"Guilty as charged. So, aren't you curious of that little fiasco?"

"No, not really. It's none of my business."

"Aw c'mon, Esile. Aren't cha just a little bit curious."

"Shirley had tickets for some sort of event, she was debating on whether or not to invite Lelouch but knowing her she was going to chicken out, you continued to tease her, Lelouch came in and took his and my work which Shirley had placed the tickets on and neglected which all lead up to her running after the boy. Maybe this way she'll ask him out."

"Wow, you got all that just from watching Shirley running out of the room." Esile shrugged and began making her way out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Later, Madam President. And later to you too, Nina."

"Wait," Esile stopped in her tracks and faced the blonde girl, "You're not jealous?"

"Milly, I don't have feelings for Lelouch. I don't even know if we classify as friends. Besides, even if I did, Shirley has known him longer and deserves to be with him. Now, my head's killing me so I'm heading back to my dorm."

* * *

 _Knock knock_ Esile's eyes snapped open at the horrendous noise. She looked over to her alarm clock to see that it was 10:48. The last thing she remembered was arriving at her dorm room, taking some medicine, and falling into a deep sleep. She hadn't realized even she had been sleeping for so long. The knocking continued much to the girl's dismay.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She put on her glasses and headed for the door. Swinging it open, it revealed C.C. and Lelouch. Before Esile could protest, the two came barged inside. She couldn't help but rest her head on the door, hoping they would disappear.

"You should've expected this, Esile," C.C. said while laying down on the unoccupied bed. The glasses girl turned around and didn't hesitate to show the irritation on her face.

"I'm sorry for automatically assuming you'd leave me alone because of my cold." Lelouch walked up to her and put a hand to her forehead, causing Esile to blush a bit at the sudden contact. His hand was cold but she enjoyed the feeling and almost whined when he pulled away.

"You're burning up. Have you eaten?" Esile saw the concern in his eyes and simply nodded. "What and when?"

"This morning I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I don't really have much of an appetite when I'm sick. Plus, I've been sleeping most of the day and only had to come out to get my homework." Lelouch sighed and picked up the girl bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Since you're incapable of taking care of yourself, you're staying over tonight."

"I can walk myself and since when were you so strong?" The raven head ignored the girl as he carried her away with her continuously screaming and coughing. The two failed to realize they left the green haired girl by herself.

"The closer the two get, the harder it will be when..." Sighing, she sat up and followed after them.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a short chapter I was planning on uploading in honor of Lelouch's birthday but failed to do so because of school. I hope to have the next chapter ready by tomorrow or Christmas. See you lovelies soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Esile sat in between Tamaki and Ohgi as they rode in the car. She didn't want to be close to Lelouch than she already was previously.

 **~The Previous Night~**

Lelouch set Esile down on his bed as they arrived at his little house with C.C. right behind their trail. The glasses girl at one point gave up in fighting the raven head and quietly complied even though she wanted to be back in the comfort of her dorm. Lelouch instructed her to stay put as he would be back with some medicine and chicken soup. Her attention was brought to C.C. who simply stared back at her. Esile's mind was swamped with both anger and exhaustion but the latter was winning.

"Go ahead," the green haired spoke breaking the silence and confusing the other girl, "You look as though you're about to explode so I'm allowing you to let you say your words." Esile was a bit shocked to hear this but shook her head to tell C.C. she didn't want to say anything. The green haired girl simply shrugged, unclothed herself and climbed into Lelouch's closet.

Esile waited impatiently for Lelouch to come back. As the time dragged on for her, she decided to slip into the covers of his bed which found to be more comforting than her own. Eventually, Lelouch came back into the room with a tray of chicken soup, water and some medicine. Lelouch smirked as he looked at the brunette.

"Do you expect me to feed you since you're all nice and tucked in?" Esile not having the energy to verbally fight back, sat up and held out her hands for the tray. The raven head set the tray on the girl's lap and she slowly fed herself the soup. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed the raven head's cooking. The warm savory liquid eased her throat. When Esile finished, Lelouch took the empty bowl and told her to take the medicine. She quickly did as told and laid back down on the bed. Drowsiness was consuming her and not wanting to fight it, she put away her glasses and closed her eyes while embracing the pleasures of sleep. As Lelouch walked back into the room, a gentle smile was placed on his face as he saw the brunette sleeping peacefully. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed with the girl.

"You do know she'll yell at you when she wakes up." C.C. said inside the closet.

"Unlike her, I quite enjoy it." As predicted, Esile was furious the next morning and refused to talk to Lelouch.

 **~Back to Present~**

Esile continuously glared at the raven head even though she knew there'd be no damage. Tamaki began to complain which in turn annoyed Kallen. The car came to a brief stop and begin to ascend like in an elevator which shocked everyone excluding Esile and Lelouch. They continued forward and stopped once more. Almost immediately, the door right by Kallen was opened and shortly the door by Tamaki opened as well.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. The master has been waiting for you." As they stepped out the car, they began to take in their surroundings. A huge room alongside a window that went from ceiling to floor. The window was what piqued their interest the most and what made them realized where they were. Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki were amazed by the fact they were on Mt. Fuji but Esile and Lelouch kept a calm facade or at least Esile was struggling to.

"Their power reaches out all the way to here? The Kyoto group is amazing." Ohgi commented.

"It's repulsive." The group turned around to follow the voice of an elderly man to find him sitting behind a curtain. "Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water. Now it is bent to the empire's will. A place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so. I apologize for not showing my face, but Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show me your face." Four Knightmares, two on the left and right sides of the group, came out of the shadows to attack the small group. Kallen immediately went in front of Lelouch, or at the moment C.C., and Esile couldn't help but maniacally laugh like she always did as Cerberus.

"You there, the one who seems to not know when to hold back, who are you?" the man asked her causing her to stop and compose herself.

"I'm Zero's supposed lapdog, Cerberus. Let me guess, you want me to unmask him. Alright, but you're all in for a surprise." Esile went in front of C.C., took of the mask and was greeted by golden eyes. As the brunette said, they were all surprised excluding Kallen who explained that that wasn't Zero.

"I saw her before! She was with Zero and Cerberus after Narita." Kallen explained. The man asked C.C. if it was true and she confirmed it.

"Correct. Clan Chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara." The guards by his side were on the defensive and about to attack but Lelouch had been one step ahead of them. He was in one of the Knightmares and outsmarted the other three. He stood in front of Kirihara at gunpoint. In turn, Lelouch went on to criticize Kirihara by saying how he was soft and that is the reason he will never win. Lelouch stepped out of the Knightmare and the guards couldn't attack since he had a remote control in his hands that he could fire at any given moment.

"Taizo Kirihara. Founder of Kirihara Industries, which have a monopoly on Sakuradite Mining." Lelouch began as he went on explaining Kirihara's life story. "It's as you guessed though. I. Am _not_ Japanese!"The others gasped while Esile shook her head and smirked, wanting so desperately to laugh once more. Kirihara and Lelouch began talking again and Lelouch took off his mask revealing his face solely to elder man. The laughter of the man began to fill the room.

"Ohgi! This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, and I guarantee that if you do that we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support." Kirihara said to which Ohgi thanked.

"Finally!" Esile exclaimed while stretching her limbs. "We can get this show on the road." Kallen looked seriously at her.

"Cerberus, by any chance, have you seen Zero's face?" Esile smirked.

"Of course I have. Who knows? Maybe you've seen his as well but didn't know it." She put her hands behind her head and silently waited until Lelouch told them they were leaving.

* * *

Esile watched Lelouch as he hurried to get into his school clothes. She was surprised by the fact she finished changing before him.

"You need to calm down. I highly doubt you're ever like this for school."

"Shirley invited me to a concert with her. I might be late but it's still worth a shot." Esile couldn't help but to think hard about this matter. _Shirley... Didn't something happen with her? Nah, everything should be fine but..._ Lelouch finished changing and was about to set off until the glasses girl stopped him.

"I need to tell you something but I just can't remember..."

"Tell me tomorrow, I need to go. Goodnight, Esile." No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts her were jumbled together frustrating the girl until it hit her.

 _No, no, no, no, no! Shirley's father! How could I be so stupid and forget about such a thing? Why didn't I tell Lelouch beforehand? Oh, right, cause he said not to spoil anything to him but this would've been an exception. Shirley, I'm so sorry. You lost your father when I could've saved him for you._ She let out a gasp as she realized one more concept.

 _Mao. He's coming soon and that means... He'll read my mind and blackmail me._

* * *

 **Happy New Year! I know I said I'd have this chapter up by Christmas but guess who got hit with writer's block? Anyways, hope you all enjoy 2k16 and I'll see you lovelies in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Esile kept her gaze down throughout the whole funeral. She was standing off to the side with the other council members. Her head jolted up as Shirley's mother fell to the floor crying and begging for them to leave her husband alone. Shirley began comforting her and Esile felt the guilt eat at her again. Esile looked to Lelouch even though she knew his face would be covered by his bangs. She and the raven head haven't spoken since that day to which the brunette was thankful for. When the respected guests left, Shirley walked up to the little group and Kallen immediately apologized.

"Oh stop. What do you have to apologize for?" Shirley asked causing both Esile and Kallen to looked down in guilt.

 _Everything._ Esile thought. _I knew this was going to happen yet I did nothing to prevent such a tragedy._ Rivalz went on to say his words and Shirley smiled it off. Milly grasped onto the orangette's shoulder and told her it was okay for her to cry. Shirley explained how she was okay since she's already cried a lot.

"Cowards," Suzaku finally spoke out, "Zero and his people. Their methods are just cowardly. He doesn't even get his hands dirty. He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos and then sits back and congratulates himself. It's not going to change a thing. Anything gained through his kind of tactics is just meaningless." Milly, feeling the heavy atmosphere, told their little group it was their cue to leave. She told Shirley that they will be waiting in the student council room as always and the orangette simply nodded. They were on their way and Rivalz was going to say something to Lelouch but the blonde stopped him. They went on leaving the raven head and orangette.

"We were all so happy just the other day and now... Now that's just a memory of the past." Esile mumbled to herself but Suzaku heard her and snapped out of his trance.

"Madam President," the brunette boy grabbed everyone's attention, "Is it okay if Esile and I have some alone time? We'll catch up with everyone later." Milly nodded and led the remainder of their group back to the school.

"You have something to say to me, Suzaku?" Esile gasped as Suzaku suddenly embraced her. "Hey, what's all this about?"

"You don't have to be strong, Esile. It's okay." She was about to question him until he spoke out again. "This is bringing back memories about your mom, right?"

 _Oh yeah, that stupid lie I made. Little do you know, Suzaku. Little do you know..._ Esile thought and before she realized it, tears began falling down her eyes. She continued crying into Suzaku's shoulder while he rubbed circles into her back.

Once her sobs died down and her tears were dried up, Suzaku let go and Esile felt her cheeks flush red. _I can't believe Suzaku just witnessed me crying._

"Everything good?" The glasses girl just nodded. "Alright, let's head back."

"You go, I don't really want to see the others right now. Tell Milly that she can give me any punishment another time." The brunette boy agreed and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Esile was sitting on her bed with her blanket wrapped around her when her phone began to ring. She reached out for it and saw the caller id was Lelouch.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up later, alright?" She immediately ended the call and recovered herself in the warm fabric.

 _Okay, this isn't the time to be regretting my choices. I know I told myself I wouldn't do anything but now I know that is bull. I can't just idly sit back and let things happen when I know there is an alternative route. I have to snap out of my angst and actual do something._

She sprung out of the sheets and went off to retrieve her Cerberus costume. Hoping she remembered where to go, she set off with a look of determination.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, please don't kill me! I want to thank my readers who actually enjoy this awful fan fiction and hope to see you lovelies soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I've made my choice. I'll follow you to the very end." Esile heard Kallen as she walked in on the scene.

"I'm grateful, Kallen." Lelouch replied and Kallen ran off, ignoring the other girl, with a smile. Esile took in a sharp breath and walked over to the raven head. He slowly looked up at her and smirked. "Did my little dog have a nice nap?"

"You could say that. I just needed to gather my thoughts, that's all... And to tell you that I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"I know but if I had given you a warning then-"

"What's done is done. You can't change the past. Now, everyone's waiting for us, Cerberus." He changed back to his Zero persona and led the two of them into the cramped Knightmare. Esile didn't mind the close contact, though. She felt relaxed sitting on Lelouch's lap and didn't even know she was in a frenzy until she heard Ohgi through the receiver. "They have to be careful around their precious Sakuradite." The raven head looked at his remote for a brief moment before Ohgi spoke again. Lelouch cut him off and pressed the remote. At this point in time, Esile blocked out her surroundings to gather her thoughts.

 _Alright, soon Suzaku is going to attack us. Meaning Lelouch is going to knock out and Shirley will find out he's Zero. All I need to do is make sure I don't knock out, keep Lelouch's mask on and stall enough time before C.C. comes and saves us. Sounds good! But wait... Dammit, I forgot about Villetta. Think, Esile, think!_

Esile was knocked out of her thoughts when Suzaku attacked them right on schedule. She knew she didn't have much time left to think up a plan for Villetta. _Fuck it, I'll just do what I can for now._ She felt Lelouch and her go airborne when Suzaku launched something towards the two. They quickly went for the eject button and felt the electric shocks from the cockpit. Esile didn't feel as much pain as Lelouch did, to the girl's relief. When they finally crashed down, Lelouch went out cold and Esile made sure his helmet was on his face as she dragged his body out from the machine. When she successfully got them out, she heard the sound of a gun and looked to see the source.

"Then with this, I'll repay you for my father!" Shirley screamed while Esile hissed at her.

"Watch it, girl! Only a coward would kill someone who's unconscious." The brunette barked making the orangette flinch.

"Is that Zero?" Their attention was brought to the older woman that was making her way towards them. Esile shielded Lelouch with her body and glared at Villetta who simply saw her as dirt.

"Get the hell away from us!" She growled as the older woman smirked.

"How cute? A little pup protecting his master. I bet its bark is worse than its bite." She kicked Esile in the gut and Esile flinched as the pain coursed through her body. Even though it was unbearable, she looked up towards Villetta with a face saying 'That all you got?'

"I have to praise you for your determination and idiocy." The older woman once more graced Esile with a kick to the stomach and the brunette couldn't help but clench onto it. This left an opportunity for Villetta to brush the brunette off to the side and Esile winced when her head hit the pavement. Her eyes were begging to close shut. She saw the older woman remove Lelouch's mask and Shirley let out a gasp.

"Lelouch..." And her eyes shut tight.

* * *

"There were at least two of them. One who fired and one who got shot. Two." Esile heard as she woke up. She blinked her eyes for a moment taking in her surroundings. Then her memories came rushing back.

"Lelouch!" She screamed as she jolted up wincing as she felt the pain in her head and stomach. Lelouch kneeled down towards the girl and C.C. stared blankly at her.

"Esile, calm down. Is everything alright?" The brunette stared at the boy in disbelief.

"What do you think? Of course everything isn't alright! My brain is pounding a mile a minute and my stomach is wanting to throw out my intestines."

"Can you stand?" Esile let out a groan and Lelouch took that as a 'no.' He picked her up and carried her off to the Black Knights base, C.C. quietly following.

* * *

Lelouch got off the phone with Suzaku when the brunette boy was being attacked by Arthur. Esile was still writhing in pain but it was slowly subsiding after taking pain killers.

"Esile," the said girl looked to Lelouch and C.C., "Tell me, what do you remember from last?"

"Well... After we crashed, you were out like a light but I was okay. I dragged your body out from the cockpit and made sure your mask was on when I heard the sound of a gun. It was Shirley, and she wanted revenge for her father. Another person came, Villetta, the woman who gave you her Knightmare back in Shinjuku. She's the reason why my body is in unbearable pain. I was trying to protect you but I couldn't ignore the pain. She threw me off to the side which caused me to hit my head and knock out. So, basically, Shirley and Villetta saw your face." Lelouch gave it some thought and finally made his decisions. Esile knew what was up ahead so she quietly complied as they made their way to girl dorms more specifically Shirley's room.

* * *

"Why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear? This going to cost you." C.C. complained. Lelouch was irritated by her while Esile simply smirked. The raven head found a box as the brunette was reading her diary.

"Welp, nothing in her diary, it stops the day her father died. Why are we even here if I told you Shirley saw your face already?" the brunette asked monotonously.

"Just to be sure," the raven head replied causing the girl to groan. Lelouch attempted to open the box but dropped it in the process. Inside were photos of him. C.C. commented how Shirley was too sweet to be a suspect to which the raven head saw it as sarcasm. He found a book on the orangette's desk and noticed Narita had been boxed.

After the little search, Lelouch decided for them to go Narita by train. Esile and the raven head sat one side of their compartment whereas C.C. sat opposite of them. The brunette and green haired girl both changed clothing. Esile dressed as a more modern Cerberus. Her bangs were covering her right eye where she would usually have her medical eyepatch. She wore a blue t-shirt with grey sleeves, black jeans, black sneakers and to top it off her favorite newsboy cap.

"Why must you dress as Cerberus?" Lelouch asked.

"Really? You're more worried about my attire than our current situation?" the brunette questioned, earning a glare from the raven head. "Well, if we ever cross paths with Shirley, at least this way she won't know that I'm working under you, Zero." It was silent in the compartment before C.C. broke it with a question.

"So, do you love her? This girl called Shirley." At this time Esile blocked out their conversation and decided to take a small nap.

A good amount of time passed and they landed in Narita. Though, when they went to the memorial, they didn't find Shirley which didn't surprise the brunette girl.

"We'll have to split up and look up for her," C.C. said.

"Do you even know what Shirley looks like?" Lelouch asked with a hint of irritation.

"What's with you now? Esile will come with me, then, if you're so worried." The green haired girl grabbed the brunette before either of them had a say in anything. The two went on from asking various people all telling them to ask the police. The results were either them leaving the person without another word or C.C. politely telling them they dislike the police.

The sun began to set and the green haired girl and brunette met with a guy on a motorcycle. This let the latter know that soon they will be meeting up with Lelouch soon.

"Are you familiar with Balinese art? I don't have a photo but I can paint her in Batuan style," C.C. informed the male but like all their encounters, he rudely told them to ask the police or climb somewhere tall and search. The green haired girl took notice of the cable car moving and saw Lelouch inside along with Mao. Her eyes widened at the sight of the silverhead male. Without a second thought, she attacked the man on the motorcycle and succeeded in pushing him off. She hopped on the vehicle and Esile quickly followed suit. The green haired girl started the engine and the two were off. It wasn't horrible to start with but as they went up the hill, Esile clung onto C.C. for dear life.

Finally, the two reached their destination. C.C. commanded Esile to make the cable car go down the moment Mao goes inside. The brunette obeyed as the green haired girl pulled out the gun she'd been hiding. Esile took notice of Mao getting inside the car and prepared his rifle gun. She activated the system to close the doors of the car and commanded it to start moving downwards. She turned around and made eye contact with a confused Mao. His face quickly brightened up as he noticed C.C.

"I just knew it! We finally meet again!" He threw off his glasses and headphones. C.C. slowly moved to the side never keeping her gaze off the moving car or dropping the gun. "You look beautiful, C.C. I love that new look. C.C. I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise, I promise!" He was completely out of their sights.

"Mao... I never thought you would come out among people." Esile stood next to the green haired girl as she looked to see Lelouch comforting Shirley. She wanted to hug her as well to tell her she didn't kill Villetta. Though, she knew she couldn't without having her secret being discovered. She continued watching the scene unfold before.

"Shirley, I'm sorry about your father. If I can be reborn into a new life I would."

"Lulu? No, don't!" Lelouch gave his command to Shirley so she would forget everything about him. Esile slowly closed her eyes as she clenched her fist tightly. Even though she knew this whole situation wasn't entirely her fault, she held responsibility for not preventing it. Then, her thoughts were brought back to the confused look Mao gave her as they made eye contact.

 _Come to think of it, wouldn't he have known what I was doing from reading my mind? The only way that could happen would be- That can't be true, right?_

* * *

 **Yay! Another poorly written chapter! Comment what you think. Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
